


In the dark [Naruto]

by Tyler_kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deaths, Fights, First Kiss, LGBTQ Character, Might a Mary Sue?? I hope not, Multi, OC, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags, date’s, jealous love, kiba is best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_kun/pseuds/Tyler_kun
Summary: The Sedai clan uses manipulating, faking  their emotions to gain trust of other villages, ninjas, people even manipulating the first hokage. But is Riku Sedai like that? Who knows..maybe ask kiba inuzuke.[ disclaimer I do not own  naruto charters . I do not own naruto. They are own by  Masashi Kishimoto. I just put my own oc's. I own my own art.]Warning!  Swearing !  romance!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Neji Hyuuga/original male character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to catch a cold" 

"I got kick out of my home so I am getting water" I answered

as more drops fall into my cup. it's half way full "is it safe to drink rain water? I mean what if you get sick?" 

Soon the drops stop how strange

"here, I'm not letting you get a cold ,okay, let's go to my house" 

I tilted my head in they're direction 'he's..small.. his smile..his aura feels warm..safe' I thought 

"don't keep me waiting, come on let's go"

he held out his hand without putting much thought I take happily take his hand 

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Who are you" he ask 

"I'm Riku Sedai you have..you have a cute name. I thank it means fang and you have fans, that's adorable" I say 

he gasp as he shacks his head 

"th-ank you" he mumble. The Inuzuka family give me warm clothes, food and a bath 

"Riku, why were you kick out?" Kiba ask

"my father kick me out because my dog isn't potty train so he piss everywhere in the house and that I can't throw my shuriken straight" I answer

"oh, maybe I can help with that" Kiba says "if only we met a month ago" I say kiba looks surprised.

" sorry I shouldn't have asked " He apologize I nod it was quite

"you know kiba my dad will find me sooner or later" I say 

kiba turn around he slowly nodded 'his bed it's warm and lot more comfortable then the ground, this is the first time beside my brother anybody have made me feel cared about' I thought

as I was going over my thoughts I felt something cuddle up against me 

"k-kiba!? Oh Jesus" I mumble I wrap a arm around him. Soon my eyes went heavy I fell asleep

......... 

"RIKU!"

We both hear we jumped up. There was foot steps coming up his stairs the door open 

"get your stuff! We're going you little shit!"

Kiba was a shaking Leaf I slackly got up left my wet clothes. my dad practically pushing me down the stairs I grab my shoes. Dad almost dragging me to home.

"Riki...what the fuck are you doing!? Riki! Riki!" My mom shouted at him

he turn a blind eye and walk to his bedroom 

"damn it Riku! Just ugh..put your pjs on your not leavening this house, okay!" She says 

I nod. I laid down in our tatami beds with my big brother 

"Riku, you okay?" He ask

"yes, I'm fine don't worry silly" I say

my brother had the look of horror as he turn to me 

"I..I see you master it...faking it but that boy dad sa-"

"get the hell off my back, dad doesn't know kiba, okay night" I turn my back falling asleep.

......end 479 words......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a another day of school! You know

"Oi, Riku you're not gonna make it in time, father is going to wake up soon " Rikuto says

I eyed rolled him I nodded, I slipped on my shoes and grabbing my ninja tools 

"don't forget your sweatier, stupid little brother, I'll teleport you there okay" he says, he toss my jacket to me

"I thought, you couldn't do it, and I don't what you walking walking me to school,I'll be alright big brother" 

"nah, I can do it, I just modified it a bit amazing right!"

"Wait, can you do that?" 

"Probably, not probably can, we don't know I'll show you later okay, now school see yeah, little brother" he said

a mist surrounds me out of nowhere, then in a blink in a eye I'm in front of the school 'amazing big brother Rikuto learn a new jutsu! Father and mother couldn't if they tried to!' I thought. I felt a tug on my jacket caller 

"Riku...WHY ARE YOU NOT IN CLASS!" iruka yelled

I tilted my head a bit. Naruto of course 

"ah Naruto, Sensei I was late for class because I stay up studying the clone jutsu and more things, I'm sorry Sensei I'll do better" I said iruka sighed

"it's fine Riku I'll let it slide for one time, it's good your studying about it, let go to class now" he said 

I nodded we walked to the class room. Sasuke was surrounded by his fan girls already I sighed 

"Riku, go sit down...next to Sasuke and shikamaru"iruka said 

I nodded as I did I wave at kiba and Akamaru. I toke my seat on the bench iruka lecture Naruto only to end up Naruto eye rolling him 

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow, you're got another chance, And you're messing up again!" Iruka rants Naruto turn his head from iruka

"because you messed it,Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu! Iruka yelled 

"AWWW!" the class yelled "now line up!" Iruka yelled, everyone lined up waiting for their turn haruno was up first 

"sakura haruno" Iruka says 

"alright sakura here let's do it" she says she transform into Iruka 

"every good Sakura" Iruka says, he check something on his board 

"yes I did it! Yes,yes,yes Sasuke, did you see that?! She ask happily

sasuke didn't even look at her sasuke elbows me "Wow Sakura, you did great, sasuke um he thinks the same" I say 

she got excited "sasuke you own me later" I whisper 

"next,sasuke uchiha" Iruka said sakura walks to her seat. Sasuke stepped forward he transform into Iruka then back he didn't even react or anything 

"nice one Sasuke!" I say 

he looked at me for second then..nodded "next, Riku Sedai" Iruka said

I stepped forward I transform into big brother Rikuto then back "great job Riku" Iruka said 

"alright! I did it!" I said I walked back to my seat, I sat down and waved to Sasuke

"nice one, idiot" Sasuke said 

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka says I switch my head directions to...A naked girl!?' Na-Naruto!? He transform into that!?' I quickly coved sasuke eyes as well as closing my eyes

"cut your stupid trick, this is your last warning!" Iruka yelled 

When the school day ends kiba, akamaru and me go play at abandon park. But we were still in the classroom because of naruto

I walk over to kiba and Akamaru 

"Hey kiba Bear, did you see anything of that naked girl? If so I'm might need to tell your mother, kiba Bear?" I ask

"oh! No I didn't see anything Rik- Riku Bear~" he said mockingly 

"oh~ what happened to Laid-back Chip eh?" I mockingly ask, a moment of silence was between us, we both burst out of laughter 

"you guys..sound like a couple"

" whoa there buddy, didn't hear you behind me Aburame " I said 

kiba got scared he hid in my jacket 

"ki...kiba? What are you doing? I thought you were a dog not a cat" i said

kiba's hands were cold. There were goosebumps forming on my back I sighed 

"bug boy don't worry about it" kiba says 

I nod in agreement shino looks flustered kiba finally pop out of my jacket "um, shino I..i bye!" 'Why is Kiba running away?! What an idiot' Shino look disappointed 

"see ya, aburame" I ran after kiba and akamaru

............

"Finally found you, kibakitten and akamaru now tell me why you ran off on me and ssshhhhiiinnnnoo~ eh?" I chuckled 

"s-shut it" kiba was cuddle up with akamaru 

"your cold aren't you? You know why I know, because your hugging yourself really tightly, shacking as well and you complain about how cold it is in there" i say kiba was still shivering uncontrollably 

"can you move?" I ask

"o-of cou-rse i c-can!" Kiba said still shivering 'then move stupid idiot' 

"up we go sensitive baby" I lifted up kiba and akamaru bridal style 

"my house is kinda closer so let's go okay!" I say we made our way to my house then....

"Riku!" I froze in fear as I felt a hand on my shoulder 

"what are you doing huh Riku? You so lucky that I found you instead of your father" 

I spin around to face her 

"oh momma how are you? You look angry come on smile for me momma" I say

"stop fucking faking it your stupid idiotic trick won't work on me, you really disappoint me Riku" she said 

"shut up I get it. Your the only one in the Sedai clan that doesn't fake or hide your emotions to gain trust of other stupid idiots ninjas" I say 

mom rolled her eyes as she starts walking home 'might as well follow her' 

.........

I place down the tatami beds then tucked in kiba akamaru cuddle up with kiba as I got in bed the door open halfway 

"Riku..a word in the dojo" 

I manage to hear I slowly nod the door close

'great I'm in trouble damn it kiba if you didn't live near a Hill...it's not his fucking fault Riku it's mine, whatever let's get this done' 

I thought I walked outside of my room to the dojo 

"Oi, ugly what are you doing at night...HEY IM TALKING TO YOU UGLY!" my little brother came out of his room 'nice fucking timing....I guess' I thought "dad wanted to meet me in the dojo what are you doing up little brother?" I say

Reiki gave me a worried look, I real worried look 

"Reiki I'll be fucking fine stop it, care for yourself" I say 

ruffling his hair he laughed I walked into the dojo.

.........

I kneed down in front of him 

"Riku tell me why you were at that academy?" He ask I raised my head 

"because I'm becoming a ninja, I have kiba and friends there and that skills there ar-" 

I was interrupted by a bang from my dad 

"we have the same skills as that school, you don't have any friends and your using kiba. Get that throw your head boy" he says

I raised my head down, as he stood up facing me with his Sharingan eyes 

"i forbidden you to go there, you and Rikuto have all the skills to take down the hokage that's what I raise you to be, Your younger siblings couldn’t even if they tried to!" He ranted 

He throw whatever was in his hand I close my eyes 'shut up, shut up, shut up' I thought 

"With all due respect dad I don't thi-"

.........end 1256 words .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU, I hope you like it I edit it due with my bad grammar, you know! Hope you like it and bye?


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba POV:

*Bang* I hear As I jolted in fear. I look around the room I felt something move underneath me 'where am I..Riku place but w-where's Riku?! Akamaru!?' I thought. akamaru pop from the covers with a worried look.

"akamaru where's Riku?" I ask 

Akamaru was interrupted by the door.

"I'm right here. Let's go to sleep okay" 

I nod moving over a bit, Riku step closer. Riku was helding tightly to his left arm.

"Jesus! What happened to your face!? Your blooding...your arm too" I ask I pull Riku close.

"you know my dad. He just um one of those days you know" he answers 

I move his face a bit, Riku slap my hand away. "Am fine kiba, now let's sleep" he said

Riku POV:

.........

i slap kiba hand away. 

"Am fine kiba, now let's sleep" i said.

I look at his face, he had a surprised face expression 'oh shit, i messed up' I thought

"sorry kiba your right" I say.

I put on my fake ass smile, kiba put a sad smile 

"where's your bathroom or where do you put medicine supplies?" Kiba ask

"in the bathroom straight down the hallway" I said 

kiba stood up closing the door behind him. Ten minutes go by kiba finally come back with a medic in hand 

"okay let me see your arm first" I held out my arm for kiba. Kiba careful held my arm 

"I think you put ointment on this. This may or may not hurt" 

"wait what?"

He dip the ointment on my arm slowly, it sting for a second but soon went away, kiba covered my arm with a bandage. 

"Now your face...did he like punch you!?" Kiba ask 

I nod again. Kiba ran off again he later came back with a ice pack, he place the ice pack around my eye for 20 minutes 

"kiba I think I'm done now. Thank you can we please sleep. We have the test tomorrow morning" I say 

kiba nodded place the medic aside same with the ice pack akamaru licked my face. We got in the tatami beds I wrap a arm around him and akamaru. Both of our eyes went heavy then fell asleep.

.........

The next day kiba, me and akamaru sat next to each other.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu" Iruka say 

'this is so lame anybody can do it maybe even a dog can' I thought i looked around the room, naruto was freaking out kiba on the other hand grind 

"Gen Sedai proceed to the testing room" Iruka says

gen nods as he walks to the test room shooting a smile at me. 

"Kana Sedai your turn" Iruka said 

she skipped her way to the test room. "are they starting the test with the Sedai clan how Stupid" I hear.

"Riku Sedai" Iruka says

kiba wish me good luck, I was stop from walking in the room by Gen....Sedai..."I made five clone Beat that Riku" gen says I ignored him.

I walked in the test room to Another Iruka and Mizuki with clip boards in their hands "don't worry the other Iruka in the class room is a clone, let's see...try making two clone" Mizuki says 

'two? Really I'll make six!' I thought I formed the hand signs 'clone jutsu!' I thought. Only five clone came up at lest they stabled or alive 'I was trying to make six! Why didn't it work' I thought Iruka And Mizuki smiled writing on there clip boards. "Good job Riku, come grab a headband you earned it! Your officially a Genin" Iruka said 

I release the jutsu grabbing the headband

"thank you, both of you" I said 

I left the building waiting for kiba and akamaru. 

"Kiba kitten!" I called 

kiba looked up towards me, he had a headband on and a confident look 

"Hey you passed too, I'm glad!" Kiba says 

I nod I looked around him..Shino Aburame giving me the death glare, as well with his bugs.

"hey shino! You passed that amazing isn't kiba...kiba give him a hug!" I say

I pushed kiba into shino, almost knocking shino down they're faces were amazing both red as a tomato, they pull apart in a hurry 

"um, shino uhhhh um, would you like to hang out with us?" Kiba ask

"w-what i-I mean sure" shino stutters 

"so it's like a date for the both of you! I'll ask sasuke to be my date" I say "w-w-WAIT WHAT RIKU! NO!"

............

Third person [its like night]

"I hate you Riku" kiba mumble

"no, no you don't kkkiibbbaaa" Riku say 

kiba cupped his face in embarrassment, meanwhile 'his date' shino was being to quite, Riku wasn't able to convince sasuke to join them so akamaru was his date. They walk into a festival area or something.

"Hey let's play that ring toss game! Eh shino you can get kiba something~ same with you akamaru" Riku says

Riku drags kiba, shino and akamaru to the ring toss game.

"Hey can we're playing next" kiba said 

the owner chuckled then,

"52 yen buddies" he said 

the tree boys were confused the both looked at the sign 'only five yen' it read kiba sighed in defeat tossing two coins to the owner. The owner grinned at the coins then throwing the rings to the boys. 

"I'll go first, why you ask because it's for kiba...and akamaru" shino said 'just throw it god damn it!' Riku thought. 

(Skipped because I don't know how to wire about it)

"Thank you shino, can't believed you win this" kiba says

Kiba happily hugged the rilakkuma teddy bear but it was holding a Sakura flower 'how...stupid what a waste of money' Riku thought "Hey akamaru! Seems you like your toy as well I'm glad!" Riku says 

akamaru braked in response, kiba and Riku laughed shino adjusted his glasses, the boy's were have the time of there lives even shino was having fun he smiled a few times. 

"Hey! How about we get some Candy? And something for akamaru" kiba asked.

"I don't think we have enough anymore" Riku said.

Riku held up his wallet, he only had a few coins same with shino and kiba was broke the boy sighed in defeat then..

"Riku! Hey can you get us candy like how you used too do" they heard 

The three boys and akamaru turn to the direction. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji akimichi, Gen sedai And...sasuke Uchiha that's wired. 

"Well, well, well isn't pass you guys bed time, guys he doesn't have any money....oh!" Kiba says.

Kiba realized what the they meant, same did shino and akamaru. Kiba looked at Riku he could tell he knew what they mean so he creaked his fingers and neck as well as forming hand signs.

"Clone jutsu. transformation jutsu!" Riku mumble.

Two clone come to life, Riku and his clone nodded at each other, the first clone Transform into his younger sister, and the other his brother.

"Can you get those candy, form that man he got the last ones! Please Riku" Choji said.

Riku and his clones nodded at Choji, they clones and Riku walked to the men who was talking to someone, the first one distract the men and the other watch to make sure no one else saw what's happening. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji akimichi, Gen sedai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, akamaru And sasuke Uchiha were nervously watching this unfolding. 

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK! COME BACK HERE!" the men yelled.

Riku jumped flip onto a building and giving a hand sign to run off. Riku throw the candy to his other clone then he ran off.

............

"That didn't really go as planned..what a drag we should get going now bye guys" Shikamaru said. 

"I'm off you wanna sleep over or your dad..." kiba ask 

"No I'm fine trust me kiba, anyway goodnight love you kiba and akamaru of course" Riku said.

Kiba and Riku hugged bye. Sasuke was started walking away Riku followed him. 

"Hey sasuke your house is this way? Nice so did the other force you to come eh?" Riku ask.

Sasuke nodded, silence come between them 'he's so wired...I should walk away from him or..' Riku thought. 

"Hey sasuke since you didn't join me, kiba and shino I got you this" Riku said 

A anger bear, on his stomach it read 'power!' Riku held out the bear to sasuke. Sasuke, giggled a little then grabbing the bear. 

"Thanks, it's stupid but cute in a funny way...thanks you Riku" sasuke thanked.

Riku nodded, the two shared a small smile. Sasuke waved bye so did Riku, then Riku felt a warm feeling in his heart it hurt at first then it turn lovely.

"This feeling...I like it...like what a great word"

!......1452 words...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku has a lot of siblings...so I forget the names once in awhile, and Kankurō x kiba will be in the Chūnin Exams!

I focus my chakra into my palms then forming strings into my fingers, trying to left the damn kunai I barley got it throw the Loop- 

"BROTHER REIKI ATE MY FOOD AGAIN!" 

I lost all my focus form the sudden voice.

"you can have mine Reiji, I'm gonna go to the orientation see ya" I said.

grabbing that damn Kunai.

"you sure Riku? Father might be mad" 

"well father can eat a poison ivy for all I care" I say.

I pointed to my cut and bruise on my face Rikuto nodded forming hand signs the mist surrounds me in a blink in a eye I'm in...the classroom 'naruto?! I'm surprised but whatever I don't care' I thought.

I walk over to kiba and akamaru taking my seat on the bench, Sasuke and I shared a smile.

"laidback-chip I see you and sasuke hit it nice" kiba says.

I rolled my eyes with a grin. shino was giving me the death glare.

"Hey shino come sit here! Kiba I'm gonna sit next to sasuke that okay" I ask.

kiba face was red but he'd nodded softly I stood up on the bench table, and jumped on sasuke bench table sliding into the bench sit. 

"Finally your better then naruto and those wired girls thanks for giving me that cute bear I like it" sasuke says with closed smile.

"hey! I can still hear you" naruto yells.

he's not wrong he's sitting right next to me. 

"Naruto I'm really am happy that you pass I was starting to get worried" I say. naruto grind widely.

'he's a moron!' I thought all of a sudden naruto was on the ground.

"ah! Good morning, you two" of course it was Sakura, naruto jumped on the table in the middle of me and sasuke he was mostly glaring at sasuke, sasuke glaring at naruto as well.

"naruto? come on get down you'll hurt yourself please" I ask.

sasuke fangirls were already forming around us 'I really what to push naruto off so badly!' I thought.

"naruto! Hey stop glaring at sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

every sasuke fangirl was yelling at naruto...yelling right NEXT TO MY EAR. Suddenly the guy right in the front bumped Naruto's back knocking naruto down...Naruto and sasuke were kissing they hurriedly pull apart and started gagging I sighed slowly.

"okay, okay everyone please go sit back down please Sakura you sit in the middle of us, okay?" 

sasuke fangirls nodded. Everyone sat back down finally Iruka arrived.

"as of today you are all ninjas to get here, you faced difficulty trials and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult, now your only Genin first level ninjas all the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja" Iruka says.

Leaving everyone wondering and mumbling mess.

"well, someone's got to be in sasuke group maybe even Riku group, I wonder who?"

"I don't know"

I heard. I eyed rolled biting my nails.

"we want each squad to have a balanced of strengths And abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads" Iruka says.

I look at kiba, he was crossing his fingers and closing his eyes 'cute..wait what?' 

"Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and sasuke Uchiah" Iruka says.

sasuke shared a disappointing face meanwhile kiba sighed in relieved.

"next, squad eight. Hinata Hyūga, kiba inuzuke And Shino Aburame. Now, squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikmaru Nara...and Choji akimichi. Squad eleven, Gen Sedai, Kana Sedai And Riku Sedai, thats all the squads" Iruka finished.

everyone started to mumble about my group 'balanced, strengths And abilities bull crap why put all the Sedai clan together, bad choice' I thought I spaced out after that. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey it's lunch laidback-chip" 

i looked in their direction. Kiba and me shared a smiled.

"everyone left already left. Your team went outside near the benches" kiba says.

"nah, let's have lunch together in here of course, that okay or?"

"Sure, is it okay if my team eat with us?" Kiba ask.

I looked at them again. Shino being..shino and Hinata was holding her bento box, I nodded yes kiba waved to his group to take off.

"So Hinata Hyūga..tell me a bit more of yourself? I mean we're going to allies" i said (or ally's? Idk) we all toke a spot on a bench, in the corner of my eye I see Sakura sitting alone. "Well...I can be shy but I hope I can be strong like..n-n-naruto" Hinata says.

I raised my eye brow "naruto~ eh" I said she blushed and shacked her head in embarrassment, I laughed.

"Hey Riku! Say ah" kiba says.

Kiba held out with his chopsticks a dog rice ball, I took a bite and smiled at shino.

"Because you're annoying" 

We turn to the sound, sakura and sasuke were facing each other after sasuke insulted Sakura she looked hurt, meanwhile I was trying not to laugh at her.

"Did you see where naruto went?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, no sorry sasuke wait..kiba use your nose to fine wheres naruto is, i'll Give you anything" I said.

Kiba sighed and shocked his head no, i turned to shino but he nodded no as well.

"Okay....fine then Sedai clan: tracking string style! Ah this will show you where he is" I said. 

Red chakra formed on the ground floor, the string snapped straight meaning it found its way to naruto. Sasuke pulled on my jacket caller dragging me along while looked at the string. Kiba was surprised and soon fallowed along with his team. 

'Oh come on! All I wanted was to eat! Ugh..stupid' I thought.

Sasuke was still dragging me not giving a damn, then naruto, naruto was running down the hallway that cut naruto off an surprised stoping dead in his tracks. The string faded away in sight and a strong smell came, finally sasuke let go of my jacket!

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?! How did you get lose!?" Naruto question.

Sasuke grow an smirk, being confident with himself 'I hate people like that...ugh' I thought.

"I used the escape jutsu. No sweat it's a very basic technique" sasuke said.

Naruto Groaned at sasuke looking down to the floor, sasuke face then turned serious by then kiba and his team caught up, i quickly plugged kiba noise due with the smell. 

"Why'd you do that, transform into me?" Sasuke asked

"I thought it'd be fun to try out my moves on you, so I did!" Naruto said.

Naruto formed an hand sign more naruto formed then jumped into the air, sasuke was really annoyed so was I but not at naruto.

"Ah! The same technique again?" Sasuke said.

This time you'll see what I can really do! Your going down for the count! Then you'll have to admit that I'm the best! Get ready sasuke!" 

A wired noise came from naruto stomach and same with his clones, all of the Naruto's groaned in pain holding their stomach, sasuke was annoyed by this, but I was trying not to laugh my ass off same with kiba and Akamaru. 

Naruto and his clone fought for the bathroom, kiba and I giggled at him. Hinata was embarrassed for naruto shino wasn't even paying attention. Sasuke already left us alone with the sight. 

"C-came on let's get back to class..eheh..AHAHA!" kiba laughed.

Team eight and I walked back to class, still laughing at what just happened, even shino did a bit witch was creepy, then I felt my chest...it's was warm 'I like this feeling, wonder what it is..it feels like...never mind' I thought.

......1269 words!......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said more of Shino x kiba and Kankurō x kiba well be more in the future i’ll make sure of it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning there are swearing and fighting!warning there are swearing and fighting!*

Everyone sat next to there teammates in the classroom. Iruka Sensei was making sure that none of the kids would cost trouble mostly naruto though. After a while of waiting for their leaders someone showed up. 

"Hey Iruka, I'm the leader of team Squad eleven, Riku Sedai,Kana Sedai And Riku Sedai" she said.

Iruka nodded, Iruka waved his hands for us.

"I'm so lucky that I have all the Sedai to my self. Come on let's go" she said 

the three Genin and Jonin left the classroom, Riku waved bye at kiba and Akamaru. 

"So Sedai eh..cool! So tell me about yourself and the real self" she asked 

team eleven was in the woods next to the Sedai village witch Riku was not happy with. All four of them sat down in the grass except for suki she sat on a rock.

"For example, I'm Suki Sedai I hate the Sedai clan, and I love, love Mochi and Manju! Now the ugly one in the middle" suki said

suki pointed to Riku who was helding back his anger with a smile. "Aw thank you! I'm Riku Sedai I hate you that's all I got" Riku said.

"um....i'm Kana Sedai I not a big fan of octopus! Or any spicy food, I love sasuke! Oh and training" kana said.

"I'm Gen Sedai I hate loud my and I adore writing and Sedai clan" Gen said.

after awhile of Riku and suki sensei fighting, suki pulled out two bells.

"Time for test time, get it no? I think I can do the test right now I think..hmm maybe need to ask Kakashi..Nah!" Suki mumbled.

She stood up then activated her Sedaigan and quickly jumped away in a flash then slowly pulled out her right shoulder bone with a creepy smile.

"Before you guys say anything, here's the other bell i'll Give it to you when you show me your a shinobi" she says.

"Oh, we only need one because i'll Win this, okay Riku so don't try okay" Gen said 

"Oh and Come at me with a intent to kill me, if you don't get theses bells you fail and go back to the academy sorry just how it goes sweethearts" suki says.

The three Genin roped out their kunais and throwing their kunais in her direction and leaped away. Suki Dodge without a problem she searched around for the three no luck.

"Secret technique dance of Sedai" 

"fireball jutsu!"

"byakugan!"

Suki laugh forming hand signs but the Sedaigan eye didn't detect their aura she immediately stop. The three kids vanish out of her view. She stop useing her Sedaigan thinking she over work her eyes.

"Shit! there were just clones, no wonder there was no aura but whe-"

In one second a hand appeared inside the ground grabbing tightly around her foot. She threw a quick punch Riku popped up onto her back, Kana ran towards them helding her fist.

"Give us those bells! hey 'sweetheart!' " kana yelled.

"Yeah! No way flat-"

Kana in rage she uppercut the sensei as well as trying to grab the bells but..Riku. She punch Riku. 

"Son of a bitch UUGGH THAT HURT! Kan- huh? Hey gen you can let go now-" Riku yelled.

Riku was pulled underneath the dirt letting out a yelp . Suki jumped out with a biggest smile and swung her legs at kana. She ducked and tried to backflip out of there, she was slammed into the ground knocking her out. 

Gen went in for the bells but missed. He immediately jumped back then activated his Byakugan then went into the Hyūga combat styles. She looked at him with a big smile, Gen ran up to her aiming at her throat with his Palm. In one hit she hit the ground coughing blood, after that she let out a huge smirk then vanished. Suki appeared behind him grabbing his shoulder.

"Seems like you need some work. Now with you arms.." suki says.

"AAAAAUUUGHHHHHHH!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Riku calmed out of the dirt as came out he took a deep breath, and looked around his team was no where to be seen. 

"Deer god, Sedai clan: tracking string style" he mumbled. 

Two strings of Chakra formed on the ground, the string didn't snapped straight, after a while it finally did. But moved towards him he was immediately on edge. the string stoped and snap off.

"Nice trick ugly. But not good anymore" the voice of suki said.

“Ah! Wood Release-”

He tried to do his hand signs and He swing his head behind him . He was right suki was there. She was hold onto gens broken arm and kana in the other. Suki throw kana at him then gen, he tried to leap into trees, suki stab his back without hesitation, Riku used a hand sign but suki throw him.

He landed on gen arm, gen let out a screen he got off of gen, he looked at kana and gen in anger then he immediately knew on what to do. He dashed at the sensei with his incredible speed rolling his body like kiba and Akamaru. Landing only one hit before getting sucked underground in a flash.

"The fuck?" Suki mumbled under her breath.

Suki felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, neck and side stomping.Team eleven had there kunais on her body, kana and gen grabbed the two bells then jumped away. Riku throw away the kunai, and grabbed her shoulders tightly then head butted her. Suki stubble into the trap. Her arms and legs were held buy chakra strings buy Kana and Riku. 

The Riku in front of her was gen. He released the jutsu and was pissed and happy at the same time. He nodded at his teammates. Buy that kana and Riku pulled the strings.

"AHH" suki screams 

"Now the other bells, gonna gave it or not eh?" Gen asked.

"Yeah...no you guys are not worth to be called Shinobi!" Suki said.

He nodded at his teammates again. Suki was expected kana and Riku pulled the strings even harder but this time they let go. Gen used gentle fist on her. She was throw across the forest.

"That was for breaking my arm!" Gen said.

Suki barley got up, letting out a small sigh and smile. She vanished from sight it was a clan.

"A clan how did that clan last that long!?" Kana asked. 

"Oh Shi!- Gen beside you!" Riku yelled.

Suki appears behind Gen. Gen let out a gulp, Riku took out a kunai to fight but kana was frozen in fear she was about to run. Suki was not holding any weapons she grabbed Gens hand and dropping the last bell.

"Here, you can have it you guys are passed not bad ugl- kids" suki said.

Suki used chakra strings to bull the three Genin into a hug, Riku tried to get out of the hug. Gne laugh with kana and suki, tomorrow we're gonna do a team picture so look nice..er" suki said.

They nodded and pulled out of the hug. Kana looked at gens arm, using her medical Justus to she did they same to her other teammates, them herself her face immediately lighted up. She pulled gens arm over her shoulder. 

"As a team! We're going out to eat love octopus!" Kana said.

"WAIT WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!?" Gen yelled

"oh...shit- I'm out nope!" Riku says.

"But there good! Please- wait no come back Riku!" Kana wined

'What a strange team...but Im Glad that they are. Makes things more interesting' suki though.

......most of you guys know I have a bnha oc, but i'll Be working on this story I am so sorry I'm not inspired to write about it but when I finally finish the series. I'll go back to it! Am sorry really I am. 1273 words......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sedaigan explain.
> 
> With there cat like pupil Sedaigan can see almost any jutsu they see. Sedaigan Are descendants of Kaguya clan and Ōtsutsuki clan.
> 
> Sedai explain.
> 
> Sedai means in Japanese. generation or the world or the age. So for Sedai I was inspired buy the word generations. Sedai specialize in chakra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Dojutsu and. If they unlock there cat like pupil they displayed almost superhuman levels of speed, as well as extremely flexible to the point where it is second hand. As well as better reflexes. Sedai natural abilities is there generation powers depending how old they are, there family, if the use Sedaigan or there skills. So basically it depends on blood line, so that’s why gen has the Byakugan. And that Riku has......I can’t spoiled you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just me trying to write a mission..I suck at it bad.

"Hey! Wake up little brother father wishes to speak to you" rikuto said. 

Riku was barely half awake and Rikuto was already dragging him away from his room. Riku wasn't expected his entire family to be there. For breakfast even his dad my there witch was a rare sight, he sat down beside his little sister. Their mom can in with the food Grilled fish, miso soup and Natto. All Rie favourite foods Riku shot a glance at the calendar.

'Oh shit it's Rie's birthday, and I have a mission and the team picture. As well as shino and kiba..ugh' Riku thought.

"Happy birthday Rie" Riku said.

Rie face lighted up, she immediately hugged Riku still have a big smile on her face. Riku nodded Rikuto eye rolled him quietly laughing to himself, his other siblings did the same.

"Can y-you please s-spar with me Riku! I wanna show you how I i-n- improve!" Rie asked.

"Fine, fine don't mess me up to much, okay and don't force yourself to speak" Riku said.

Again her eyes lit up, and nodded rapidly she ate her food faster then ever, making their mom annoyed. Riku just took his time make sure she didactic choke Or anything.

"Riku...I just heard your a Genin. only being gone for a week has it ways. Congratulations now you have more chances to died. And Rie you barely improve so don't flutter yourself..oh and happy birthday dear" their dad said.

Rie slowly nodded with a little smirk as she continued to eat her food, after a couple of minutes go by Riku and Rie were done with there food. Riku and Rie went to change into his sparring outfit and went to the dojo.

"C-lone Ju-tu-tsu!" Rie mumbled.

Two clones appeared beside Rie, and struggle to formed hand signs. Riku took this chance and formed hand signs faster.

"Fi-fish S-s-p-pit!" Rie yelled.

Just a simple jet of water shot from her and her clones mouth, Riku backflip away from their attack, 

"Shar- ACK!" 

Riku felt a tug on his back. It was Rie or a clone. Riku spined around fast. Rie flow off riku's back hitting the ground. She quickly got up and let's her clones do the fighting. Riku took down the clones without trouble. 

"Tha-nk yo-you bi-g brother. So do you think a h-have eno-enough power to become ho-kaga?" Rie asked. 

"Yea. I promise to take you out to get whatever you want Rie. Now I have to go I'm late bye!" Riku says.

With that Riku ran out of the dojo and going to his room to change, after that he made his way to the front door but.

"You going now right?" Their dad asked.

"Yes why do you ask you already know that. Do you have a mission too?" Riku asked as he puts on his shoes.

"Yes. Someone went wild and made a ran for it, so i'll Be back" he said.

Riku and his dad made there way to the Konoha, it was awkward becoming of the silence. They reached the string. His dad was the first to step over it, his dad tried to help his son over . But Riku push away his hand. 

"Riki.." he says.

"Yeah, father?" Riku ask.

"Now that your a Genin I been getting a lot of requests to offer you a higher ninja rank same goes for Gen, congratulations Riku" he said.

Riku nodded but didn't think much about it. Because him and kiba made a promise..a promise to stay with each other no matter what. Riku's dad knew that from the beginning.

"..I'm sorry" he apologize.

"I know..so stop your apology and focus" Riku says.

"I'm supposed to say that...Suki Sedai, Kana Sedai and Gen Sedai such a strange choice, Anyway this is my stop i'll Be back bye" he wispered.

Riku's dad waved bye then putting a smile on his face. Riku made his way to the training ground. He sat near the water. His eyesight slowly become blurry. He closed his eyes for a second but.

"Hey! Riku you came early seems you fell asleep how weak oh and your in the wrong meet up spot it's in the deep woods" Gen says.

Riku eyed rolled Gen, and walk to the spot flipping him off. Suki help set up the camera kana was standing with her arm behind her back, not acting like her playful self. But again no one was acting like themselves.

"Okay the camera set up cuties, Riku, kana and gen please come on here" suki says.

Suki was behind kana, putting on a small smile with one eye close. Kana was in the middle she put her hands on her chest with a big smile on. Gen put on a smile as well placing his arms on his hips making sure he showed off the Sedai symbol. Riku didn't put on a smile he shifted to the left, showing off the Sedai symbol as well. Making sure to look annoyed as possible.

"Thank you so much mr! Here let me help us, you came all this way so please" suki asked.

"Aw no thank you, your such a sweetie. But no thank you have a nice day" the camera guys says.

"You can pick up the photo later to day, do you guys wish to have a farm with it?" the camera guys says.

Team eleven nodded then jumped away. To their mission.

"Okay line up kids. Hurry up please" kana said.

A few kids laughed at her, the kids tried set clones to attack her but, Riku immediately put a stop to this by offering his candy to them. The few kids did as they were told and lined up. Gen was in front of the line meanwhile kana was at the back, Riku and suki outside of the line. Making sure the kids don't run off or hurt themselves one of them stop to look at kana, kana could tell he had a cold before kana could to anything, the kid sneezed on her. 

"AHHH!" kana scream 

"Kana, What's wrong-" Riku ask.

As Riku went to check on her, A another kid went behind him and put gum on his hair. Riku held back his anger, meanwhile suki scolded the two kids After, the dropped off the kids to school team eleven went to their next mission.

"There he is! Gen he's heading you way!" Suki yelled.

"earth style: headhunter jutsu" Gen says.

Gen went underground the ground for a sneak attack. Meanwhile Riku was hidden behind a tree not making any noise. Kana was close behind the Target since she can run the fastest. Suki was watch her team from some trees. 

Gen popped out of the ground then leap forward to the target, a shadow went down and grabbed the target costing gen to get dirt in his mouth and The other person to slip. 

"oh, I'm sorry gen I mean I guess eheh" Riku says.

"Gr! Shut it daddy's boy" Gen insults.

"Watch you call m-!"

The target or the dog bit riku's hand, costing him to let go, the tried to dog ran away but kana ran and slipped on the dog making the to roll into a tree. Gen, Riku and suki went to check up on them both were seeing stars for awhile.

"okay job you guys. Ran away dog captured we should make it up to kana and buy her some food I guess" suki said.

Both the boys and suki sighed at the thought. Gen helped kana up, Riku carried the dog suki ate some Mochi on the way.

"Hey kana look it's sasuke and his te-" Gen says.

Gen got his face smack by kana head, she looked at sasuke like her eyes were daggers wavering her hand for sasuke's attention.

'Ew how creepy, that girl hopeless but she dose help on our missions I guess' Riku though.

"Hey! Sasuke lucky seeing you here!" Kana says.

"Get lost" sasuke said.

Kana put her head down in defeat. Sakura and gen giggled at that, Riku was biting his nails. Gen looked at team seven, naruto had cuts on his face then looked at the owner.

"Looks like you guys had a slimmer mission like us" Gen says.

Naruto nodded and passed the cat to her owner, the cat owner was squeezed the life out of the cat witch made him laugh inside.

"Here you go, he was such a nice boys congratulations on that miss" suki says.

Suki handed the dog to the owner and made small talk with team seven leader. At the end of that suki,gen and Riku took kana to eat her favourite food, Riku hesitated witch ended up gen tiring him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Ah jeez long chapter I'm sorry. If you got bored of read this but thank you for staying till the end of this chapter, 1496 worlds......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is just hanging out with his team for a bit then...just some boring stuff..sorry

*warning their eating octopus! warning their eating octopus! warning their eating octopus!* 

*if this make you highly uncomfortable then I will remove it to some else that is not alive!*

*if this make you highly uncomfortable then I will remove it to some else that is not alive!*

________________________________________________________________________________

"You can un tie me now gen...thank you" Riku says

Gen un tied Riku with a smirk, Riku was uncomfortable by that and slowly drank his tea.

"Still can't believe you recover that fast gen" kana says. 

Gen blushed and chuckled nervously. Suki and Riku rolled their eyes with a smirk costing him to go red a bit. 

"If you two uglys plan on flirting then take it outside, okay " suki asked.

"Why you lit-" gen said.

"Oh over here! That's our food table ten!" Kana yelled.

The witness place there food on the table, Riku and gen let out a gulp as they took out there chap sticks, kana began to dig in grabbing the small octopus and put it in her mouth both Gen and Riku let out a 'ah' sound suki grabbed one as well gen Inhaled and grab on too, Riku was the type to get scared. But this he was confused and bit sacred.

"Riku sweetheart why aren't you eating?" Suki asked.

Riku was surprised at first. Till he heard a bell a customer came in Riku put on a smile both Gen and kana put there serious faces on. 

"Ah! I'm Sorry I was lot in thought" Riku says.

Riku still continue to look at it Not moving. Kana and gen picked up on that and looked around the room.

"What's the matter? You scared or something sacredly cat" Gen mocked.

"What-..what if it..ink in my mouth?" Riku asked.

Kana and gen shared a glared then into a smirk and laughing quietly.

"Ooh~ kinky" both Gen and kana said. 

Riku wanted never more to punch them in the face but he somehow held back with a big smile, suki continue to eat not paying attention to them as they quietly fight. After they were done eating and Riku stop drinking tea they paid there shared.

"See yeah guys" Riku says.

"Oh, where are you going off to sweetheart?" Suki asked.

"My friends kiba and..shino are have a date and need my help" Riku says.

The group nodded and walk in the different path, Riku walk to kiba's place up top the hill. He was halfway up but he hear yelling from the top of the hill. Riku immediately pick up the pace ran up the hill forming hand signs. And leap into the air 

"Wood Release: Unde- shino!?" Riku yelled.

Shino grab kiba and doge Riku attack, Riku failed to stop the attack massive roots over kiba house the roots tangle around each other with such force that kiba house violently crushed down. 

"My house! Riku what was that for?" Kiba asked.

"Ah! Im sorry but Why were you yelling I thought you were in trouble!?- damn shino I didn't know you were so smooth" Riku says.

Kiba and shino turned bright red then kiba's mom and Hana came home dropping their mouths at the glance of their destroyed house, the Inuzuka's scolded at Riku and shino scolded him too witch made him annoyed but held back with a half smile.

"I'm so sorry i'll Make you guys a new house! I'm sorry Tsume, Hana, kiba and Akamaru as well as the other dogs" Riku apologized.

"You better! Now get to work now please Riku!" Kiba mom yelled.

Riku nodded, he formed the hand signs.

"Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu" Riku says.

Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram and Snake. kneeled on the ground as he sends chakra into the ground roots turn into a raw material then shaped into Inuzuka's house. Riku needed a breather from the jutsu Hana handed him a water bottle that he gladly grabbed.

"Wo..wood Release?" Shino asked.

"Yup Riku been doing that...well forever when I met him. Riku you okay?" Kiba says.

Riku gave him a thumbs up and stood up still breathing heavily but Thankful the feature was alright kinda. Kiba, shino and Riku went into town for kiba's and shino's date and the way there Riku encourage them to make some small talk.

The three Genin went to Ichiraku ramen shop. Shino and kiba sated down next to each other meanwhile Riku was one sit away for kiba. Shino and kiba as well as Akamaru Ordered miso reman but Riku didn't order anything just water and rocking back an fort. 

"Our last mission... You did good kiba same for you Akamaru" shino says.

"O—oh thanks shino... same for you and you're bugs" kiba says.

Riku could smell the awkwardness in the air same for the owner, Riku took another drink of water turning his body over, riku notice that kiba was shaky he focuses on the air it was a bit cold. Riku bit his nails for a sign shino put his right arm around kiba shoulder.

"sh—SHINO!!" Kiba mumbled loudly.

"You looked cold..why because you shaking and Riku is biting his nails" shino says. 

~~flashback~~

"Okay Shino if I bite my nails that a sign that kiba is cold please do something romantic for kiba" Riku says.

"Romantic?....okay" shino mumbled.

"Yes please the magazine says too and be confident too! Okay you got this shino" Riku says.

~~end of flashback~~

Kiba turn into a bright red and played with his fingers Kiba turned to Riku. Riku had a cat like eyes and a smirk face giggling to him self. After the we're done eating and paid for their share of food and drink they went out again.

"Hey shino look, there a game for you guys kiba well love that" Riku whisper.

Shino nodded and grab kiba's hand rushing over to the game Riku pointed. Riku and Akamaru were left in the dust Riku put Akamaru on his hand and ran after them meanwhile kiba turned more red and red. The game was to throw three kunai at all three targets and win a prize.

Shino went first the grab one kunai and throw the kunai at the target. Shino missed the middle of the target the kunai landed on the far right kiba let out a quiet laugh next was Riku turn. Riku grab the other kunai and focused his chakra strings into the kunai then throw. The kunai bounced off the target almost hit a lady with a hat on lucky it hit her hat. 

'Stupid fucking game, but I had it too ugh whatever this game sucks' Riku thought.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry miss did I hurt I'm so sorry! I buy you a new hat" Riku says.

"No— no need" the lady says.

Kiba quietly laughed to himself before grabbing the kunai. After Riku came back to see kiba throw the kunai, Kiba throw the kunai without hesitating or thinking about it as well as hitting the target perfectly in the middle leavening Riku and shino in disbelief, the owner gave kiba a necklace the necklace had a long back string and at the end of it was a little Shuriken and a kunai.

'All that for a necklace now I'm glad I lost' Riku thought.

"Kiba..good job" shino says.

As shino praise kiba he gave kiba a pat on the head, Riku rolled his eye secretly at the two kiba was silence for a while then Riku noticed kiba was bright red and sweaty Riku made a cat like glare then Riku tugged on shino hair and pointed to kiba.

Shino moved kiba headband for a second and put his hand on kiba forehead seeing if he had a fever or something. Kiba jumped back putting his hands on his cheeks then shacking his head multiple times making Akamaru, Riku and shino to laugh at.

Kiba jumped back putting his hands on his cheeks then shacking his head multiple times making Akamaru, Riku and shino to laugh at 

[ ](https://postimg.cc/Yhn9tzW3)

"THIS WAS A NICE DATE SHINO HOPE WE CAN DO IT AGAIN SOME TIME!! BYE" kiba shouted.

Kiba ran off with Akamaru leaving the two boys in the dust Riku shock His hand with a smile Shino and Riku made eye contact. Riku reach his hand to shino giving him a handshake shino accepted the handshake then the two parted ways. 

On Riku way home he stop by a toy shop for Rie. Riku walk out of the shop then As tiny hands grabbed his back he turn around.

"B—big bro-ther" the voice said.

"Oh Rie. What are you doing here with no Jonin to be by your side?" Riku says.

"I— I came he-here to bu-y a gif f-for mama" Rie says.

"Okay...but it's your birthday don't worry about her okay" Riku says.

"But..i- I What t-o Bec—because of wh-What she does for- us" rie says.

Riku sighed then putting his arms behind head, Rie smile making Riku finally agree Rie toke Riku hand and showed him a gif for a window. It was a lipstick Riku pulled out his wallet then cut a glance of the prize tag.

"5,000 YEN?!" Riku shouted.

"Is- is there a pr- problem?" Rie asked.

Riku eyed closed and shock his head no with a big smile. 

'This lipstick better be made out of unicorn blood' Riku thought.

~~~~~~~~

After Riku bot the lipstick and coming out like a sore loser making Rie laugh out, Riku sighed but laughed a bit Rie and Riku held each other hand and walk Riku offered Rie To a cafe but Rie said no.

“No ne-ed it’s almost- nig-httime. And— I’m stayi-ng wit-h Auntie t- to night-“ Rie says.

“Oh..I see tell Ren, Rin and Rai I said hi and i’ll Give you this later” Riku asked.

Rie smiled then nodded letting go of Riku hand and walking to Auntie and Uncle’s house. Riku waved bye so did Rie.

……… 1655 words………

……Kiba kiba necklace looks like this……

[](https://postimg.cc/B8x4PTXR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm hom-" Riku says. 

Riku was interrupted by the glare of his mother. He slowly closed the door and inhaled and exhale nervously.

He slowly closed the door and inhaled and exhale nervously 

[](https://postimg.cc/LhcGw6LZ)

"You late...Riku" she said.

Riku let out a gulp and smile nervously putting up his hands to build a wall from the two. Riku's mom put up a fist and clenching her teeth together ready to attack but she walked away into the kitchen or living room. Leaving Riku with a questionable face Tilting his head.

Riku went into the room putting the bags down as well taking his shoes, he caught his mom sitting down on the table putting away a photograph book. He swear he saw some tears in her eyes, inside of him he was crying as well. the real him was never really good with people crying 

~flashback~ 

"Mommy? W-why is there stuff coming out of your eyes?" Riku asked.

Riku mom was sitting down in the garden, she turned around with a soft smile and sad eyes. She held onto her sons hand and picked up a bigger smile then spoke.

*static*

"Mommy And dada had a bit of a agreement-. .................................-ll go make your favourite food if you want" she says.

*static*

"Oh! Okay please please make- .........!" Riku cheers.

*static* *static*

"............-? Why not dada will find that- ............-know. Eheh~" she says.

~end of flashback~ 

Riku always had a problem with remembering till the age of seven maybe six he couldn't remember anything anything before those age's. The only reason he remembers meeting half of his classmates was because of kiba kept on talking about it.

"Mama? Come on what's wrong please tell m-"

"STOP USEING THAT DISAPPOINTING TRICK RIKU!" She yelled.

"WILL EXCUSE ME FORM WANTING TO CHEAK UP ON YOU, YOU OLD COW!" Riku yelled.

They both put up a fist and clenching their teeth together ready to attack the both puffed at each other then walked away. Riku walked into the kitchen for whatever reason. after hitting the wall for awhile he got hungry but sleepy as well he looked around for a small snack.

Then he heard footsteps he tuned his hand a little, it's his mom she look annoyed putting a hand on her hip.

"You hunger or something?" She says.

'Wow no shit' Riku thought.

"I'm just look for snack to eat" Riku says.

"I'll make you something for dinner" she says less annoyed.

"No it's fine. I'm going to bed after this anyways" Riku says.

"Shut it I'm making miso soup, got it!" she yelled.

"It's fine mom!" Riku mumbled.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult why did I give birth to you again"

Riku drop his smile and frown for only a second, just a second he rolled his eyes at his mom as she stormed out of the kitchen, he grab a apple instead and opened the back door and sat on the porch. 

'Why did we do that eye rolled them is it because We're annoyed or trying to cover our feelings..that stining feeling is back I hate it so much' Riku thought.

After just taking a few bites of the apple before he grunted standing up in the process the grip of the apple he was holding grow tighter, tighter and tighter, he throw it in the garden out of frustration the apple went behind the fountain and landed in mom's flowers bush. 

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

"Damn it!"

Riku's body jolted to his head and toes quickly turning his head to face the sound. The figures came out of the bushes witch made Riku clenching his teeth together and start yelling. It was his two younger brothers and his older brother putting there hands up to put a distance to Riku, he jumped down crossing his arms over his head still clenching his teeth. 

"Ehe..sorry Riku" Rikuto says.

"Your lucky...I didn't use..my special gay jutsu" Riku joked.

one of Riku's younger brother laugh shaking his head but the other one was still frowning starting to walk back to the house. Rikuto smirk with his hands on his hips.

"And here I thought your were...BI BI BI! AHAH" Rikuto sings.

Rikuto put his hands on his hips but with more sass tilling his hand up closing his eyes. There was a moment of silence, silence turn into two boys wheezing laughter. Riku and his little brother fell to the ground still laughing at rikuto.

"Alright, alright. Reiko why don't you head to bed with Raijin, okay?" Rikuto says.

Reiko put a hand to his mouth still giggling a bit. He nodded stepping on the porch opening the back door, he wave goodnight and left Riku and Rikuto waved back too. 

"You wanna tell me why you transform into father, Rikuto?" Riku asked.

Riku heard a quite gasp from his brother, Riku sighed and titled his head to Rikuto.

"How did. I'm a master at the transformation ju-" Rikuto says.

"I have a sharp eye. And I have the most amazing dōjutsu in the Sedai village or leaf aaaannnnddde I saw I ringggg that had Anko's name on it~" Riku explains.

Rikuto blushed and chuckled nervously putting his hand behind his head scratching it. Riku rolled his eyes at Rikuto chuckling along with him. Rikuto sat down at their porch he offered to sit down with him. Riku nodded leaping towards the porch.

"So. Got any news of being a ninja?" Rikuto asked.

"Oh yeah, some training then missions— OH SHIT THE PICTURE I FORGOT TO PICK IT UP GOD DAMN IT!" Riku yelled.

Rikuto eyes widened then sighed shrinking along shaking his head. Riku put his head down then pushing his chakra into his fist and smashing the fence hitting the neighbor's house. Rikuto let out a gasp that felt like his soul left his body and fell to the ground.

"You need to control your anger— y—you act like gran-gran and momma maybe fath—" Rikuto says.

"Riku, Rikuto come-!" A voice yelled.

Riku and Rikuto jumped looking at the voice, their father having the most surprises look on his face Rikuto and Riku nodded. Siting up walking towards the door.

"Go..go and change first then come at the-" their father says.

"I'm Baki from the The Village Hidden in the Sand. Sunagakure, And this is gaara from The Village Hidden in the Sand as well" Baki says.

(Both boys outfits because way not: both boys outfit: both wears a black, blue and orange butterfly hairpin ornament, wearing a fishnet shirt with a black short haori with there clan symbol on his back, with black pants ending with fishnet at the end.)

Riku, Rikuto bow down then raised their head to speak looking at their father for permission first. He nodded yes and the two boys spoke.

"I am Rikuto Sedai from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure" Rikuto says.

"And I am Riku Sedai from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure" Riku says.

"Show us some jutsu's" Baki says.

The boys nodded and stood out of the dojo fellowing their father. When the boys were outside they formed hand signs to use.

"Secret technique: dance of Sedai!" Rikuto yelled.

He closed his eyes As flowers summon around him the flowers fade into body's of his ancestors. He opened his eyes again they were glowing along with the ancestors looking straight at the fence destroying immediately. Burning it in flames.

Next was Riku turn. Riku formed hand signs for underground Roots technique. Riku had a feeling to aim at gaara for some reason. 

He use his cat like eye pula to focus on gaara to making sure himself get more flexible, with his speed he appeared in top of his shoulder, twisting his body un human like then he used the jutsu. 

The vines rapped onto gaara was about to Cush him. Which almost work until sand sent him falling to his feet Riku appeared on Baki shoulder and studied gaara until he gave up. Jumping down from his shoulder.

"I think we made our choice. Riki you have some strong children. Now let's talk private" Baki says.

...1351words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I didn’t update this story! Soon I’ll be going to school but I know I have no right to make excuse for this! So I be doing my best from now on!


	9. Chapter 9

Riku was staring at the clouds kunai in hand as his other teammates fought their sensei. Gen picked his up and put his arms into a X shape to suki and kana the two girls nodded and continued to fight. 

"Ops!" Gen says.

Gen throw his kunai at Riku to get his attention, Riku saw the kunai in the corner of his eye bent backwards bearly needed to touch the ground with his hands. He grab the kunai and throw it at kana, She bent backwards as well as the kunai hit their sensei hitting her chest. Kana used her leg to knock sensei off her feet. Suki hit the ground hard. 

"Nice job flatly, kid you need to pay attention gen stop making this flatly do most of the job you too kid-" suki rents.

Suki was put to stop form her renting due to a hand tightly gripping her neck having a kunai close to her eye making her smirk.

"Oh my. You need to learn how to control that anger of yours...Riku but takes a lot more then that to—" suki says.

Riku let go ripping the protection paper off of her Riku tied to leap away but. Suki grab his arm throwing Riku over her shoulder, before Riku could attack again suki sent him flying to the river.

"New plan. Okay kiddos time to show you how to stand on water!" Suki yelled.

Kana healed suki before they got to the new plan. Suki, gen and kana made there way to the river and Riku. Kana held a hand up for Riku but slapped her hand away for her to back away. Gen hit Riku on the head which made Riku putting gens head under water as he stood up away from the water.

"Hurry it up. Now watch as I stand on water uglys— What I'm guessing the head of Sedai clan guy teach you this...BUT I'LL DO IT BETTER. FUCK HIM!" Suki says.

Suki made a hand sign for focus closing her eyes as well. gen, kana and Riku copy. 

"Now focus your chakra!" Suki yelled.

gen, kana and Riku nodded, suki walked to the river Kana followed her then Gen and Riku. Mostly all of them made it. Riku hit the river hard making him hitting the water with his fist.

"Um..Riku your more mad then usual?" Kana says.

Riku sighed putting his head his hand. He stood up and tried again focusing more chakra into his feet and stepping on the water. Riku had straggled to balance on the water he made a hand sign to try and focus.

"your chakra Riku!" Kana yelled.

" come on Riku or your a pussy!" Gen yelled

After a minute of Riku trying to stay on top of the river he lost his footing and fall head first. Gen and suki closed their eyes when Riku hit the water hard. Riku came back up and couldn't see at first due to his bangs and splash his arms around.suki laugh as she held Riku up. Giving suki, kana and gen a good laugh.

"it's mission time! Hey kid this test is your homework" suki yelled.

Everyone nodded and headed to mission kana stop due to her eyes. She rub her eyes and continued walking with her team. 

"Kana here. Your eyes are leaking of chakra" Gen says.

Gen handed her a handkerchief. She grabbed the handkerchief rubbing her eyes with it. 

"I'll wash it for you, okay gen~" kana says.

Gen blushed and rubbed the back of his head making kana laugh. Riku put a thumbs down rolling his eyes at them suki shock her head smirking a bit.

Team eleven arrived at there mission. Their mission was picking garbage from the village. Kana and gen left together to pick garbage at the other side of the village. Suki and Riku went the other side too. But being suki she turned it into training. Suki would throw the garbage at Riku and he would catch them using his kunai and chakra strings.

"Kiddo!" Suki called.

Riku face her throwing his kunai strings to grab the garbage but suki was just standing their with a pissed off look in her eyes still smiling. Riku raised his eye brow putting down the garbage bag.

"Tell me. Why the hell there was a sand Shinobi in the Sedai area?" Suki asked.

Riku narrow his eyes down his clam smile turn into a mad frowning wrinkling his nose as he grabbed his kunai and stabbing her upper arm in a flash. Suki was Cut off Guard leaping away from her student then grabbing her kunai as well making her activate the Sedaigan. 

"Riku, after we been together as a team for a week. Remember when I said I hate the Sedai village it's because I knew this would happen!" Suki yelled.

"Do you know what the real reason of a team of three is...It's not because of team work. It's for the weakest one to dead so the other two or one can survive and finish the mission. So they can be known for being heroes and the other one rots!" Riku said.

Riku leaped towards his sensei as there kunai colliding together both of them pushing back, Riku kicked suki's leg as suki punch Riku stomach some how. Both leaped away on there feet as Riku throw a shuriken at suki, suki used her headband to block the attack.

"Stop holding back Sensei, I know your way more stronger then this, I know you still have enough chakra to do your usual attacks even the Kurosugan" Riku says. 

Suki grunted closing her eyes. She took off her headband moving her bangs out of her way. her eyes were in pain no longer having her confident attitude. 

"They wanted me to get serious with all my missions when I was younger now look were that got me. A teammate nearly killing me and Being left to dead. Just because of that saying that you speak of, I'm not kind nor confident bitch.. I'm a shinobi to death!" Suki says.

As she shows off her nasty scar grabbing a kunai again. Riku leaped into the arm pulling his fist back to a punch. Suki bent backwards putting her shoe to his stomach kicking him back hitting the ground. She throw the kunai at his head, backflipping away form him.

Riku blocked the kunai with his headband. He moved his chakra to his feet picking up speed. He throw his shrunken at suki, suki dodged all of them with ease Riku slid to his knees having his kunai in hand but he missed.

'He missed! Riku..!" Suki thought.

Suki stop thinking as she felt a hand on her torso Riku swing his body onto of suki shoulder putting his kunai to her throat pressing a bit.

"Sensei..use the Kurosugan already" Riki order.

Suki and Riku made eye contact witch gave Riku his answer. If Her could spoke it would be a 'no' Riku grunted leavening him open for attack. 

"Because..That not my ninja way...to hurt teammates unless for training purposes or for this purpose right now.." suki says.

That caught Riku off ground. Suki grab his arm throwing Riku over her shoulder pushing him to a tree knocking his headband off. She slowly walked to the headband. She titled her head to dodging a kunai to the head.

Riku's eye spoke of a devil. Suki eyes widened as she stared down a devil no longer a child. Just a wolf in sheeps clothing. The five Uragirimono spirits

~~~~~~

"Eh? Ow! Fuck my head" Riku whispered.

Riku shoot a glance around the frost. Suki was picking up some left over garbage Riku rises up to picking to grab trash bag. he stood crossing his arm to his chest Waiting until suki notches him.

"Ah! Riku your awake" suki says.

Suki rushed over to him dropping down the trash pulling him to a hug. Riku looked around to find no one else there. Riku couldn't help but smile and pated her back first time he got a hug from someone else in years.

"Riku. We been teammates for only a week but..you can tell me anything about anything. Because we're family that's how a team is for" suki says.

Riku eyes Glowed a bit. He took a minute of thinking pulling away from the hug. As his face turn into a confused look. “Wha..what are you talking about?” Suki eyes widened as a gasp came out of her mouth. 

"Hey guys. Me and Gen are done our part what about you guys?" Kana says.

.........hello! So you guys might be asking why another chapter is out. It's because I'm gonna to see how far I can go until 16 days because of school so don't be surprised if you get two or three in a day or night! Oh and read at your own time please don't do what I'm doing okay! Or you can...1477 words!.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uragirimono meaning traitor(s) 裏切り者 (Uragirimono) I know i should of put just traitors but I wanna sound cool...I’m sorry if I offered you guys. 
> 
> Kurosugan explain.
> 
> while the user unlocked the Kurosugan there attacks are more affective they as well the user can revise time if they get hit or stab. But theres barley any control there most likely to murder or kill someone without hesitation, as well can analyze an opponent just by looking at them for a second their weakness or techniques and etc then use it against themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's the next mission?" Gen asked.

Gen took another bite of his ramen. Suki nodded due with having her mouth full of ramen. Kana giggled a bit finishing hers meanwhile Riku was spinning around on the chair drinking his water. Kana shot a glance at him, his face spoke of miserableness.

'What's with that face!' Kana thought.

Kana cover her mouth to hold in a laugh. Suki paid for the meals and took her team to the next mission. As they reach to there spot Riku, Gen saw a familiar face and dog Riku quickly pick on some speed.

"Kiba-bear!" Riku yelled.

Riku slowed down as Riku reached kiba placing his hand on kiba shoulder. Kiba jolted as a result same as Akamaru. Kiba looked over his shoulder with a half sacred and smile look.

"What's with that face, oooooooohhhhh~ shino is here you guys on a date or—" 

"SHUT UP!" kiba screamed.

Kiba put Riku in a chokehold blushing like crazy and Akamaru braking at the two to stop. Both Riku and kiba team meet with each other. Shino stared down Riku the entire time.

"Sensei that bug guys is wired. Why is hina team here Anyway?" Kana whispered.

"Okay kiddos—"

"You saying kiddo's must mean it's the end of the world, suki long time no see or something like that"

"Kakashi-San?" Suki asked.

The group turn to the voice, Kakashi and his team was there not looking in the best shape. Suki rolled her eyes with a smirk 

"Oh fuck you. Anyway kiddo's me and kurenai volunteer you all expect Kakashi-San team- to pull some weeds and other unnecessary plants but why don't you help out Kakashi-San team?" Suki says.

Gen, Riku and kana went big eyes as suki show her real self. Kakashi-San team sighed putting their head down.

"The truth is that we were on a mission for a week and it's time to call it a day—" Kakashi says.

"Did I stuttered Kakashi-San?" Suki says.

Suki looked at Kakashi team with her Sedaigan smiling a long. Kakashi backed up and nodded slowly. Kakashi team let out a nervously sound putting down their bags.

"Shino And kiba in one team, gen and naruto in the other, Sakura and Hinata is a team. And lastly Riku and sasuke now get going and i'll get you guys some food" suki says.

All the teams nodded and headed to there spots. Riku used his strings to pull them out meanwhile sasuke and Riku talk.

"Heard you had your first C rank mission, so how did it go?" Riku asked.

"Oh that pff. It was a peace of cake will because of naruto it probably would have gone smoother" sasuke answered.

"Oh really, oh shit- here sasuke" Riku says.

Sasuke eyes meet with Riku as he was holding a flower to sasuke motioning the flower. Sasuke tilted his head for Riku as he felt a flower root onto his ear and hair. Sasuke felt a hand lightly grabbing his chin making him slowly facing Riku. Riku had one eye squinted and the other focusing on him.

"Hmm. shaggy white blue and your dark blue hair kinda match.Cute as always thou" Riku says.

"Oh and- sasuke this is a Sedai flower, it's really special to me that's way I'm giving this to you for the same reason as the flower" Riku added.

Sasuke mouth dropped but quickly going back on picking the weeds covering his eyes with his bangs. Riku rolled his eyes secretly at Sasuke going back to his chakra strings.

"Hey Sasuke I wonder If using horse or some jutsu would make this faster?" Riku asked.

Sasuke didn't hear that and shallowed his breath gripping onto the weeds harder. Meanwhile Riku was attempting to eating the weeds to see if he was right.

"Riku...um..Riku thanks and i- no..i just love you-" 

Sasuke eyes dropped as Riku put the weeds in his mouth chewing along, Riku looked back at sasuke with a confident smile on his face. Sasuke face turn red and hide his face chuckled a bit at Riku.

"Y— hmm you say something sasuke?" Riku asked

"I said..I said. That your a weirdo and thanks for the flower anyway I'm done with my part so I'm leaving" sasuke says.

Riku nodded and flicking on sasuke head, Sasuke eyes wide open Shutting his mouth sasuke looked on the ground after running away from him, Riku was confused at first but rolled his eyes walking back to the group.

"Ah, where's sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Kana and Sakura looked around for a second for him. Before looking at Riku.

"Who care's. Just leave him be wit that's attitude with his" naruto says.

Naruto got a blow to the head from Sakura and kana in such a way he was out of riku's slight. Gen and Kakashi nervously chuckled sweating all over their face. Meanwhile kiba and shino were to busy trying to flirt making Akamaru and Riku rise a eye brow at them. And suki staring at Riku with a half serious look the over half was worried.

"S-Sakura please don't do that sasuke went home, so am I bye guys" Riku says.

"Kakashi-San I'm sorry. Oh— And thanks i guess your work will not be in van" suki joked.

Kakashi nodded and walked back to his house, gen and kana followed as well. Meanwhile suki vanished to the Hokage and a friend.

~~~~~~~~

"Riku!" A voice yelled.

Riku turn his head after signing the paper in front of the village gate. Team eight was walking towards him but Riku couldn't see Kurenai face which gave Riku a bad feeling. Riku waved his hand at the team as kiba ran into him with Akamaru. Shino immediately giving Riku the death look.

"Hey What's up guys?" Riku asked.

Kiba handed riku's team photo. Riku let out a high pitch scream due to the fact he forget again. 

"We've been asked by the Hokage to walk you all the way home, So..got any visitors lately in the Sedai district" Kurenai asked." Kurenai says.

Riku eyes widen as she finished the sentence he shallowed slowly then nodding no as he walked Away from the group. Kiba pouted with a huff then. Kiba jumped onto riku's back wrapping around his arms gently with his big smile that Riku treasure.

"...what are you doing, kiba..?" Shino asked.

"Ehe. I think your a bit too old kiba might be better for Akamaru to do that eheh" Hinata giggles.

"But- he has always did this to me when we were kids. Don't hate Hinata and buggy boy~" kiba says.

Riku laugh at kiba attitude and at shino's stuttering face. Akamaru ruffed at boys and speedway kiba felt Riku's body jolted. Kiba move his head up to face what made Riku so sacred he spotted nothing just Akamaru walking around until kiba glare at Riku's expression, Riku's eyelids raised his jaw down. Kiba was going to ask why he was sacred but was stop due to the speed the gained. Kurenai speed up a bit. Making Riku on his nerves he can feel her eyes burning on the back of his head.

"Akamaru race me!" Riku yelled.

Akamaru turned his head as his hair flow. Akamaru speed up as well running after the two boys. When Riku finally spotted the string he jumped hoping that Akamaru would fellow that as well and he did. Riku sighed in relief making eye contact with his best friend nervously chuckled. Kiba jumped down onto the ground giggling at Riku and Akamaru race the just had.

"Ah—!"

Riku Shoulder moved as he heard the voice. Both boys turn to the noise Kurenai foot was caught on something so was Hinata's foot meanwhile shino was just coming up to the group.

"Okay enough playing games" Kurenai says.

Kurenai grab her kunai and pointed at Riku who had backed away behind kiba a bit. Hinata, kiba and shino were speechless due to the fact that she pulled it on their friend.

"Hurry grab your kunai don't let him out of your sight. Hinata your byakugan now!" Kurenai says.

Hinata widened her eyes as she was shaking at the thought of fighting a friend. Shino took out his kunai letting out some of his bugs to fight along with. Kiba got in the middle of the four of them looking back-and-forth his eyes saying stop and worried.

"Kiba get away form him. He's been hiding something from you and the leaf village!" Kurenai says.

Kiba mumble a gasp, Kurenai sighed still looking at Riku movements.

"When I went to fill out a report me and the Hokage picked up on something. Two Suna ninja sneaking into the Sedai grounds, then as the Hokage tried useing the Telescope technique to look into the Sedai clan grounds it was nothing but haze guess who we saw walking them out, Riku and his father giving them a scroll" Kurenai explains.

"B—but the could of meant anything, it's not true I know Riku would never-!" Kiba yelled.

"Nah...it's true..the thing you just trip on, it was a sting to sound off a alert it's invisible to the naked eye but with my dōjutsu maybe the byakugan could see it. Okay..The Sedai clan uses manipulating or faking their emotions to gain trust of other villages, ninjas, people they say it even work on the first hokage. But who knows" Riku says.

Kiba couldn't even look at Riku so he only looked at he shadow, Riku sighed trying to pat kiba's head bug was rejected by a slap on the hand by kiba. Riku smiled at that and looked around then back to the group.

"You should run. Remember the alarm they'll be here in a second so fucking move your ass's and ran and hide. They'll killed all of you guys even me...!..kiba thank you for everything" Riku says.

"Ah- it wasn't much" kiba mutter.

Riku eyes widen as he heard footsteps coming from the woods he nodded to himself. Riku gave Kurenai his last protraction paper seals, sending chakra to his Pams giving them a little push for a head start. Kiba finally turn his back to Riku as Riku waved bye and was thrown back by a hand.

"Rikuto take your brother home, we'll take care of this" their dad say.

"But dad—" 

Rikuto was interrupted by blow near his neck going through his hair almost hitting Riku hand. Rikuto grab Riku shoulder, Riku clench his teeth together giving his dad the death glare.riki notice this and vanished along with the other Sedai ninja's. Rikuto forming his hand sign to teleport away as mist surround them.

Riku was in his room when he heard the 'click' of the door unlocking. He just sat there for hours accepting his fate. until he thought back on his life thinking back on kiba.

He sighed picking back up grabbing his bag putting his clothes, weapons and all the half important stuff. 

"BROTHER!!" a voice yelled.

Riku jolted as the voice yelled. His younger siblings ran his room holding their father samurai sword it had a crack in the middle he let out a 'EH!' Dropping his jaw. 

Riku sneak into the dojo with his dad half fixed samurai sword placing the sword in its normal spot dropping his bag in the process. In Riku's point in view he saw a figure.

"Hey. Your dropped this Riku" he said 

Riku faced his dad holding up his fist putting up the best anger face he could even though he was scared to the bone. Riki was behind Riku putting Riku bag on Riku’s back. Riku leaped back looking around if it was Rikuto. It wasn’t 

“Give kiba a ‘hug’ for me— oh I see my sword is a bit broken tell your siblings I’m making dinner, okay Riku. You should get going and don’t get kill?” Riki asked.

Riku eyes widen and nodded slowly walking away from him, Riki sighed waving bye smiling. Riku waved back going to the kitchen to grab some food and paper seals. then jumped over the Sedai gate knocking out the watch ninjas.

[](https://postimg.cc/Mndyc743)

.........end I totally forgot to post it two days ago I'm so,so,so,so,so sorry!i got 11 or 10 days left so I got this please believe me and thank you! Words 2054.........


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* *Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning*
> 
> (Blood, deaths, little gore, children death, please don’t read this if your are uncomfortable with this, Blood, deaths, little gore, children death, please don’t read this if your are uncomfortable with this,)

Riku was sitting alone. With just a pen, paper, big wood desk And a chair. Writing about something that's been on his mind. Till he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

"Riku look what I found!" Kiba said.

Riku turn his head a little to face his friend. A picture. Of the two of them behind a Sakura tree. Riku chuckled due to the fact he couldn't remember that day. Kiba was so small then the average person title this day Riku know kiba's still small.

"Aww on man. We looked cute back then, but what the heck happen to us" Riku says.

"Ahah. I still cute tho!" Kiba says.

Riku laugh at his friend. Meanwhile kiba buff up his cheeks Akamaru yelped back in response, in kiba response he paunched riku's shouldered. 

"Ah. Ow kiiibbbaaaa!" Riku cried.

Riku flicked kiba's forehead and Akamaru's as well, with fake ass smile. Both boys and dog laugh Riku went back to writing on his paper.

Kiba looked at the clock in his bedroom then put down the dog toy and Akamaru. Kiba went to his closet to grab some outfits for him, Riku and maybe Akamaru. 

~~~~~~~~

After the boys change out of their pjs into their battle outfit. Akamaru even put on a sweater. As Riku put on his jacket his metal of his headband fell hitting the ground hard. Kiba grab the metal peace handing up for his friend.

"I guess I should have snitch on the leaf symbol on my back. Or let my auntie do it my bad aha" Riku jokes.

Riku put the headband peace down next to his paper. Kiba frowned at Riku's choice Riku picked up on this. Riku rubbed his friend's head to cheer his up. 

*knock*

"Yeah?" Kiba yelled.

The door open to the sight of kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka holding onto middle size box.

"It's time you guys, to bring Riku back" Hana says.

Riku nodded his head same as kiba and Akamaru. Team eight along with other jonins especially kakashi and Gai which made Riku un easy. As the group waited for the others to arrive Shino kept trying to keep kiba busy away from Riku. 

Riku could feel the eyes on him. The death stares on him as villagers passed by even with team eight and team seven kept their distance and kunai out calling out to his name. 

“Great everyone is here. Riku go in front of us” kakashi says. 

Riku rise his eyebrow then nodded slowly. Riku put his hand behind his head leading the way but can still feel the tension in the air. Riku warned when they reach the string for the alarm. Kiba Hopped over the string then lord six and the others. 

Riku turned around at the wrong time. Then heard a thud and a yell sadly the other were not suppressed that naruto tripped over the string, shino let out his bugs from his arms, kiba and Akamaru stood close having the food pill out, Hinata shacking wasn’t a suppress ether. Riku notice that kiba and Akamaru was Sniffing repeatedly the air.

But nothing. No one came. Riku activated his Sedaigan to look around to any signs of life or anything. But nothing but something else. As the wind picked up they all smelled it. Fresh smell of blood and rot. Riku ran towards his village as fast as his teen legs could go kiba and Akamaru chase after his best friend across the pathway.

As both boys reached the village gate both were panting and huffing kiba bent over to catch his breath again, Akamaru was panting laying on the ground hard. Riku forced chakra into his feet and ran up the walls Riku leaped forward due to the fact the chakra was to strong. 

Riku race over the village to his house ignoring the yells of the group and the dead body’s and blood everywhere. His beautiful village that showed fake smilies, were strong fighters lived, were his father finally smiled at him for real. Where the Sedai flower bloomed. Gone just like that covered by blood and body’s along with kunai and other weapons dirty the floor.

Riku kept on running till he reached his house falling in front of little body. Riku let out a half shaking gasp out. Riku put his ear to their chest. Riku hand shake as his closed his younger brother eyes shut. Riku stumbled into his house looking around calling for anyone, alive that is. As he opened door inside his house Riku could feel his eyes burning his mind going crazy by each time he needed to check a heartbeat and closing their eyes. 

The last door could have given him the Kurosugan or something else. Riku breathes were shaken as he carefully walked towards the body’s of his parents Riku eyes grow big as he saw the bloody sword next to his father hand cover in other blood and his own. 

“R..Riku...”

Riku jumped at the sudden voice and hand on his leg. Riku sat down beside to his mother who called out to him. He carefully flip arm onto her back a big stab wound on her stomach and back. She held up her hand to his cheek slowly wiping her fingers across Riku’s cheek. 

“We need to get you to a doctor now!” Riku yelled. 

Riku tried pulling his mother up but let go when she screamed. Riku looked around the room for anything to help her with but was stop by her hand and her pure real smile.

“🎵Son, when I grow old Will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone Will you take care of me?🎵" she sang. 

Riku chuckled nervously as real tears rolled down both of their face’s. His mother breaths slower down he eyes nearly closed but still smiling at her son.

“I- will....” Riku stoped.

Her body went leaped and cold into his arms Riku slowly closed her eyes. Walking towards other rooms trying to ignore his father but turned back to close his eyes. When he reached his younger sister’s room he saw her in her bed. Still breathing slowly and weakly he rash over to her small body carefully putting her in his arm with a blanket around her. Riku sobbed into her then slowly walking towards outside of the house.

Warning* *Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning**Warning*

(Blood, deaths, little gore, children death, please don’t read this if your are uncomfortable with this, Blood, deaths, little gore, children death, please don’t read this if your are uncomfortable with this,)

……I am so sorry I haven’t been working school has started now and I’m so busy, but you guys don’t deserve this I am sorry thank you so much for reading bye……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the walking dead story thanks for listening and reading!!! Hope, Riku and kiba are so happy!! Me too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Sedai clan. Warming children and people are hurt badly in the story.

Riku, kiba, Akamaru and the others who came to visit the Sedai part of the village, made their way back to Konoha with question's and unable to see anyone to answer. Riku tossed his kunai into a tree were name's were buried deep onto the wood. Riku fell onto his back his body finally giving up due to the engine he wasted. After a few buffs of air form Riku's body stop as he fought his body back in control.

"Riku" a voice spoke.

"Hm?" Riku made.

Riku turned his body to the side towards the voice. Who appeared was sasuke uchiha himself, holding four rice ball's and bamboo of water. Smiling at him.

"Oh sasuke, how's my wonderful favourite person doing?" Riku teased. 

Sasuke flushed but shut down his blush on his face as it appeared. The boy slowly walked towards the sharp teeth boy sitting down as he reached closer to him. Riku moved away for some room that and he wasn't wanting to talk to anyone. 

Sasuke unwrapped the bag that held the snack, grabbing one as well. Riku thankfully grab a rice ball thanking sasuke along as well. 

"Um, how-..how are you...um- i.."

"I'll be okay, just a bit in shock but unlike you I was lucky- shoot sorry!" Riku reply.

Sasuke stayed silent for a second taking a drink, Riku made a guilty face even though he wasn't, Riku patted sasuke back making sasuke smile only a bot.

"They'll get me a new teammates, new place to live, it's like a fairytale but one I just can wake up too. Sasu-"

Sasuke slammed a ball of rice into Riku's jaw missing his mouth. Riku shoved the other rice ball into sasuke mouth not missing unlike the uchiha boy. Sasuke toke it out of the Sedai boy hand eating properly.

"Um. I- umm. You should eat more you're gonna get weak" sasuke mutter.

As sasuke spoke the mutter he continued to shoved the rice ball down Riku throat. Riku was almost choking after that was done, holding his throat as a reaction from the attack. Meanwhile sasuke held his head down in embarrassment.

"T-thanks sasuke. So how- hm. Teamwork coming along. Mm. Sorry" Riku asked.

"It's..- look at the time, i'll Be going now" sasuke mumbled.

Before Riku could even replay, the boy was already gone making Riku sigh in relief. Riku stood up creaking his back and knack's he sighed. running towards the meeting.

*what happened after his sister*

"R-Riku!" 

The voice spoke when he saw the small figure emerged in the background. Riku was holding tightly to a young girl. Rie Sedai. Kiba grab Akamaru and race over to the young girl and his friend. 

“W-what happened, Riku?” Kiba said.

“My mom and..old man are died, kakashi send a group or something to check every household and more. I didn’t completely check my house- so..” Riku stuttered.

Kiba put and hand on his friend. Kakashi nodded so did the rest of the older people in the group. The younger ones. The Genin’s were waiting outside but the look on there face. They knew what happened. Kiba was the only one who ran after Riku.

Riku Waited in the hospital hall along with kiba and Akamaru. Riku held his breath until kiba would check on him. Felt like years to the boys until the heard the footsteps of a nurse and a Doctor.

“The poison. We- we never seen or heard anything like this. All we can do is just stable her and let her live how many time she has left-“

“So your just going to give up on her like that?!! She a child get someone to do something please!!” Kiba yelled.

“We cannot fined Lady Tsunade. And the other professionals can’t find any cure how do you think she will do something. I’m truly am sorry. Both of you” the man spoke.

Kiba wiped away his tears holding onto Riku to confront him. Meanwhile Riku was lost he could still the blood on his hands and guilt.

“Rikuto Sedai will be in re-meditation on his legs but the high fever will not go down. Gen Sedai arm will be already soon the cuts will be find hopefully soon. The lord Hokage will be seeing you” he spoke again.

*back in time*

“Rikuto I did it. It work.”

“That’s great our clan will be safe now, father was a monster he was too much. I’m sorry Riku” 

“Don’t worry. They will all forget in the morning even kiba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like the uchiha’s story sorry I made the backstory and I didn’t know how to write the Sedai clan with more people.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello I’m Tyler..I mean you guys know that already..um yeah. I have a Wattpad where I post my other story’s and I have the same story there too, please please don’t send hate. And have a nice day, night, evening [i’m awkward] And I’m really am bad at English and spelling but I’m giving it my all! Bye!!


End file.
